project_quasarfandomcom-20200213-history
Orid
A long lived species of plant/humanoid hybrid originating from a system near the galactic core. Orid Peaceful, serene, and rather down to earth; the Orid are a plant/hominid hybrid from what is now referred to as "The Green Zone" within Cruxian space, so named as other empires can freely explore and mingle with the denizens there. Typically Cruxian sovereign space expands when it finds a new planet it enslaves, mostly to hide the fact, though it didn't do so with the Orid. Only one of an insignificant handful of species the Cruxians have encountered, and haven't since subjugated, the Orid managed to retain independence through a few key facts, the main of which being their odd physiology, though not as straightforward as their ability to brainwash every Cruxian exploratory force that came into leaving them alone. They mainly occupy the land on the spiral islands crisscrossing most of the planet. A strange geological event sometime in the planet's past caused vast swathes of land to melt away into the oceans over a period of time, which lead to the striking landscape the planet now enjoys. Long, narrow spiral islands dot the entire surface, with a few large noticeable oceans. There is one fractal, central island on the planet, which had been utilized mainly for its mineral deposits, the majority of the planets small population (roughly somewhere between a three quarters to one billion Orid, though that number seems to be rising quickly since their discovery) clinging to sheer cliff faces overlooking vast, jungle-like salt marshes. The plateaus overlooking these marshes are verdant grass and woodlands, more or less resembling Earth's temperate zones, though much more humid overall. Curiously, the plateau formations seem to heavily favor the outer-edges of these spiral islands, the interiors typically falling from mountainous peaks into foothills, until eventually swampier, salty jungles. Roughly 35% of the planet's surface is this mostly inhospitable muck. The Orid can easily find food within these boundaries, though it is a typically treacherous affair. The mainland is fairly arid, some grasslands though most of it sparsely vegetated badlands. The Orid have only recently started traveling regularly through these regions for the vast mineral deposits hidden below it, as its construction industry has exploded since the introduction of the Cruxians and their importation of advanced sciences to the Orid people. The traditional vegetation housing dotting the cliff faces have begun to give way to large buildings of glass and steel hugging the mountainsides and plateau faces. Though both man-made materials, the Orid are still able to create buildings that blend organically into the landscape, these buildings looking almost as natural as if they were meant to be placed there. Physiology The orid are perhaps one of the most peculiar species to inhabit known space. Part plant, part human, nobody is yet quite certain as to how this evolutionary path occurred. The origins of the Orid are as much a mystery to their own scientists as it is anyone else’s. But this simple fact remains. They are who they are, and they are very content with this fact. Thought to have evolved more from a plant than an animal, if that's at all possible, the Orid have two very unique, distinct traits that separate them from the rest of the known denizens of the galaxy. One, their ability to photosynthesize, the process powering a cellular regeneration that allows the Orid to live indefinitely, and two, the defense mechanism that releases a neurotoxic spore. The former is generally thought of as plants being plants, but the latter is rather curious. Developed as a defense mechanism early on in their evolutionary tract, the spores are designed to be breathed in, and once they've made contact with interior flesh, they're able to directly attack the pleasure centers in the brain. Regardless of whose physiology they’re interacting with, these spores are able to do their job, provided they're able to penetrate into sensitive areas of the host's body. Once inhaled, the spores dissolve and do their work, putting the victim into a non-violent, and often times amorous state. The feature has furthermore proved to be quite successful, as some of the more shrewd number within their species has learned to release the toxin by will. It is speculated among those outside the Cruxian Empire that it is this fact that allowed the Orid to retain their independence, while gaining the Empire's defense. The Orid vary in color and sizes quite a bit, ranging from magentas and violets to oranges, greens and browns, their tones changing with their mood from day to day even. They grow much like humans do, during an adolescent period at the end of which they cease to grow, their height typically based around how well maintained they are. Heights are similar to humans as well, reaching heights as low as 5 feet or less, to heights topping 7 feet or more. Their diets, mostly plant matter, though some have been known to ingest insects as well, keep them a generally steady, attractive weight throughout their lives, which can be considerably long should they never come down with any diseases or suffer any fatal accidents. When it comes to genders, the Orid truly are unique, in that they are ultimately hermaphroditic. The young suffer a phase of genderlessness until they hit puberty, which eventually ends with them assigned a gender seemingly at random. It's not certain which factors influence their initial gender, but it doesn't matter much, as it switches back and forth between male and female throughout their lives. Typically one gender for a number of years, at a certain point they enter a transitory state, and their gender will change from male to female over the course of 1-3 months. Even stranger are a rumored off-shoot of the orid which share their intelligence and most social mannerisms, while displaying many more plant-like qualities; such as flower petal ruffs around the neck, vine arms/hair, tree branch antlers, leafy hair, tree stump legs and the like. Though no off-worlders have ever seen one, rumors persist in colorful Orid taverns, of the travelers. Social Behaviors The Orid are mostly peaceful. The advent of interplanetary exploration has awakened the more adventurous sides of some members, but many continue their peaceful lives on their planets, either their spores, or their dexterous nature preventing most mishaps with hostile creatures. The Orid largely practice a form of Martial Arts, named Place-Hold Fu, though more for unity of body and mind than for violent reasons. Though it certainly isn't unheard of for unarmed combat to break out between sternly disproving Orid. The inadvertent use of their spores has prevented wars from breaking out on the planet for the most part, their histories only speaking of a very small number of them, and typically only lasting for a short time. Most disputes typically end with heated parties accidentally releasing their spores when distressed, and the two generally making up over other vigorous activities. After such a long period of peaceful times due to an almost chemical inability to be angry, has lead to the majority of the population to be rather detached and aloof, typically seeking artistic, philosophical or spiritual endeavors with their long lives. Orid art, since it's discovery, has become a highly priced luxury throughout the Galaxy for it's placid emotions and serene effects. This has a dark side, however. The sudden ability to travel among the stars has lead to situations of some Orid becoming schizophrenic, due to an inability to process negative emotions erupting during prolonged engagements with other species. Back home they would typically end with spores being released, should negative emotions even happen at all. But out here, since the spores do not affect the one who released them, this usually ends with the persecuting party becoming suddenly infatuated with the Orid they were just only moments ago harassing. This process is both distressing and highly confusing to an Orid in the heat of negatively charged passion. Some simply can't handle this new stress, though some seem to be coping with it well enough. Government, Spirituality, and Economy. While the Orid don't have a formal government, they are generally referred to as a Theocracy, in which they are lead by philosophical and theological leaders. The two main schools of thought taught by these practitioners are Placeholdology, the belief in the great placeholder, and the study of the teachings of Placeholdo, a popular philosopher which brought an end to the final war the populace had, and maybe will ever see again. The trading system among the people is a barter system, though with more and more tourist travel, offworld currencies are starting to mingle, and a new industry is booming alongside tourism. Banking. As a new, emerging economy, with very little to no corruption within it's non-existent political system or corporate interests, outsiders are finding it more and more lucraitive to invest in the planet and it's infrastructure. Though only a limited number will be able to do this ultimately, given the sparce amount of land the Orid people are willing to exploit, it has only strengthened the rush to grab what little they can, the investments promising to yield steady, long-term returns in whoever manages to grab their slice. The abundance of precious metals hidden under the planet's single, arid continent has also made the country an acceptable place to keep money. Military It has been many centuries since the last war was waged by Orid peoples. Some have found service in Extra Terrestrial militaries, finding the experience frightening and exhilarating, while others have used their martial know how to go into Mercenary work. This is a very small number of Orid, however, as most outside of the home world becoming Spiritualists, organic shop keepers, and highly skilled diplomats. Orid - Body Concept by Zarnala.png Orid - Head Concept 2 by Zarnala.png Orid - Head Concept 1 by Zarnala.png Orid - Head Color Concepts 1 by Zarnala.png|Orid color pattern concepts by Zarnala Orid - Head Color Concepts 2 by Zarnala.png|More Orid color pattern concepts by Zarnala Orid - Color Concept by Zarnala.png|Orid whole body patterns by Zarnala Orid - Mood Color Change Concept by Zarnala.png|Orid mood changes concept by Zarnala